Fazbabies
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: This story is written by GoldieTheFazbear (a fellow author) and I. We each get half credit. The story is like a baby version of Fazbear University. So the Fazgang is going threw daycare!
1. Chapter 1

(Earlier)

Bonnie: Hello. The rest of the gang and I are hacking GoldieTheFazbear and BonnieBunBun's computers.

Bonnie *Tries to type in password to BonnieBunBun's*

Computer: Im sorry, the password and/or username that you have used is incorrect, please try again.

Bonnie: STUPID COMPUTER!

Chica *holding a list of possible passwords*: Did you try the second one?

Bonnie: I've tried them all! *yells over to Foxy Freddy and Goldie*: HOWS IT COMING GUYS?

Goldie: NOT THAT WELL!

*Meanwhile, GoldieTheFazbear, and BonnieBunBun are walking in*

GoldieTheFazbear: So, you invited the Fazgang to help us with the story?

BonnieBunBun: Yes, is there a problem with that?

GoldieTheFazbear: No, I just wondered.

*They walk in to see the gang trying to hack into the computers*

BonnieBunBun: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?

GoldieTheFazbear *walks up to Goldie, and shoves him off the seat, then sits down*

BonnieBunBun: You could've at least waited!

GoldieTheFazbear: Bonnie!

Bonnie and BonnieBunBun at the same time: Yes?

GoldieTheFazbear *face palms*: BonnieBunBun!

BonnieBunBun: Yes?

GoldieTheFazbear: Are we ready to start?

BonnieBunBun: I think so.

GoldieTheFazbear: Ok. Fazgang, it's time.

(Now)

*A curtain opens to reveal the Fazgang*

*The audience cheers*

Freddy: Hello everyone, and welcome to the one and only Fazbabies!

Chica: Yes all you fanf fans, it is here!

Freddy: Now, we would like to invite a couple of guests.

*Bonnie and Goldie step forward*

Bonnie: First but not best, we have the author of Chickadee, the creator of The Truth, and writer of Truth Or Bear. It's the one and only BonnieBunBun!

*BonnieBunBun walks out*

Goldie: Now, this author may be second but it is no apprentice, it's the writer of The Secret (And Very Messed Up) Life of Golden Freddy, the creator of Forever Golden, and the author of Little Rascal. It's the one and only GoldieTheFazbear!

*GoldieTheFazbear walks out, and shakes hands with BonnieBunBun*

*They both walk forward*

BonnieBunBun: ARE YOU READY TO SEE THIS STORY?

*Audience cheers*

GoldieTheFazbear: ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE FAZGANG TURN INTO TODDLERS?

*Audience cheers*

BonnieBunBun: OK!

GoldieTheFazbear *Holds up a remote control*

*The Fazgang looks confused*

BonnieBunBun*Closes the curtains*

*GoldieTheFazbear and BonnieBunBun smile evilly*

*BonnieBunBun and GoldieTheFazbear both press the button on the remote*

*A hiss comes from behind the curtains, and fog starts to spread through them*

BonnieBunBun*Opens the curtains to reveal the Fazgang are now toddlers*

*Audience laughs*

BonnieBunBun*Grabs Chica and Freddy and closes the curtains again*

GoldieTheFazbear*Presses the button*

*After a few noises are heard, BonnieBunBun opens the curtains*

*Foxy, Bonnie, and Goldie are now in training pants*

*BonnieBunBun sets Chica down on the stage, and picks up the other three*

*Then she closes the curtains*

*After the curtains open again, Chica is in a diaper*

GoldieTheFazbear: Ok folks, that about raps it up for the intro, we need to make sure these guys are safe and out of reach of the computers.

*BonnieBunBun, and GoldieTheFazbear walk offstage carrying the Fazgang*


	2. The Real Start

It was a normal day in the Fazbear daycare. Until, a car pulled into the parking lot. Out of the car stepped Goldie Fazbear. "Come on Stupid, we're gonna be late," he called

back, pulling up his training pants. "Hold on Goldie!" A voice called from the car. "I knew I should have asked daddy to tie my shoes," the voice said, with a grunt. "Nggh!

Stupid shoe!" The voice grunted. "Almost got it, yah!" With a final push of his foot, the source of the voice came tumbling out of the car with an untied shoe on, and the

other in his hand. The voice belonged to none other than Freddy Fazbear. Brother of Goldie Fazbear, and five years old. Goldie was four, and is constantly annoyed at the

fact that everyone thinks he and Freddy are twins.

Goldie walked over to Freddy, to see him on his back, holding his other shoe. "I told you to ask dad for help when we were getting ready," Goldie said helping Freddy up.

"You're the older one, I should be the one struggling with this." As they were walking inside, another car pulled into the parking lot. The door opened to reveal a Chicken

wearing a diaper. "It was nice of your mom to pick me upon the way Bonnie," The Chicken said, stepping out of the car. As she stepped down, she fell on her face. Her eyes

welled up with tears, and she started sobbing. Just then a purple rabbit in a red bow tie stepped out of the car. "Chica what happened?" She asked. "I fell!" Chica cried.

"Come on Chica, its ok," Bonnie said, helping Chica up. Chica was two, and Bonnie was three. Bonnie helped Chica up, then brushed off her training pants. "Come on, let's

go!" Bonnie said, running to the door. When they walked in, they saw two other babies sitting next to each other playing cards. They were both bears, a gold on and a tan

one. "Hello, I'm Bonnie, and this is my friend Chica," Bonnie said. "Are you two twins?" Chica asked. The gold bear turned around. "SHUT UP!" he said. The tan one turned

around and face his brother. They whispered for a moment, and then stood up. "Hello Bonnie, I am Freddy, and this is my younger brother Goldie," The tan one said, facing

Bonnie. Bonnie's face changed. Her eyes were narrow, and she smiled as she gazed into Freddy's eyes. She was in love. She snapped out of her little "spell" and looked

down. Her training pants had a yellowish color to them, and they were wet. Bonnie's eyes got wide. "So much for training pants," Freddy said, chuckling. Bonnie dashed to

the bathroom. "What's her problem?" Goldie asked. Just then, the door opened, and a fox walked in. "Hello there mattys, I be Foxy the pirate fox," he said, walking over to

Freddy and Goldie. "Are ye twins?" he asked. "I'm done," Goldie said, walking away. Foxy walked over to Freddy, and sat down. "Hello there lad, who ye be?" "I'm freddy

Fazbear, and this is my younger brother Goldie," Freddy said, pointing to his brother. "Nice to meet ye," Foxy said, shaking Freddy's hand. Bonnie came back in the room,

eyes red from crying, and dry training pants. "Oh, someone else came in," she said, walking over to Foxy. "I'm Bonnie, and you are?" she asked, holding out her hand. Foxy

stared at Bonnie, awestruck. He knew that he had to have her. He sprinted up to Bonnie and started, "Hi, I'm Foxy, and you're really-" His sentence was cut off by a trickling

noise. Suddenly, his diaper became warm and wet. Bonnie stared at the wet spot spreading across Foxy's pants, her jaw hanging open. Foxy had wet himself. Humiliated

and angry, Foxy started to scream. "FUCK!" He shouted furiously. Everyone turned their heads toward Foxy and stared at the sound of that mysterious word. "Um, what

does that mean?" Chica asked, clueless. "Uh- Uh, Nothing!" Foxy stammered nervously. "Are you sure it means nothing? It's got to be in the dictionary somewhere," Goldie

asked as he started moving toward the dictionary shelf. "No, no! Don't!" Foxy screamed, panicked. Everyone watched as Goldie struggled to pick up a dictionary. "Oh, god,

that's heavy!" He wheezed as he wobbled toward the group, straining. Exhausted, he dropped the dictionary, which landed with a thud. Suddenly, Chica let out an

earsplitting scream. "OW!" She sobbed. Goldie looked down at the screaming Chica, only to find that the dictionary had smashed her foot. He shrugged and started to read

the dictionary, ignoring Chica's bawling. "Hmm, assuming it starts with f... F-U, is it a c next? Yep, I think so. C-K," He continued to flip through the dictionary despite Chica's

crying gradually growing louder. "Uhp! Here it is! _Fuck: An act of sexual intercourse_..." "Oh, hell no! I've seen enough!" Goldie shouted as he slammed the dictionary shut

hard. Chica screamed. Goldie walked away, leaving the dictionary on her foot. "What's sexual intercourse?" Bonnie asked. "No! You do not want to know!" Goldie snapped. "I

believe we didn't finish," he said. Bonnie set her hand in his and freddy kissed it. "GROSS!" Goldie shouted, looking away. "I HATE ROMANCE!"

Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy played a game of Life. When Foxy spun the wheel, he got a four, he landed on the space that said "Get Married." He grabbed Bonnie, and kissed

her straight on the lips. "EEWW!" Goldie screamed. Bonnie's eyes welled with tears, and she ran to the bathroom. "Nice going there pirate boy," Freddy said, spinning the

wheel.

After the game, Freddy and Bonnie went over to play tag. Foxy tagged along. "Foxy, please go away," Freddy said, turning to Foxy. "Why?" Foxy asked, looking at Bonnie.

"Because you're getting annoying," Freddy said, walking away. Bonnie followed. They all met behind the play castle. Where they decided that Freddy was it, because he was

the oldest, and he didn't need training pants. They all ran, as Freddy counted to ten, after that, he ran. He spotted Foxy, and ran after him. Eventually Freddy was close

enough that he grabbed Foxy's shorts and pulled him down. He also managed to pull Foxy's shorts down. "You're it, no tag backs," Freddy said, helping Foxy up. Foxy ran,

and he knew who he was after. He ran around until he saw Bonnie. His eyes got wide and he stuck his tongue out. "Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty," he said to

himself as he chased Bonnie around the slides. Then, when the time was right he pounced. He landed right on Bonnie, pinning her to the ground. Then, instincts took over.

"Bonnie, ye be a beautiful lass, and I love ye," he said, then he pressed his lips against Bonnie's. Her screaming was muffled. Then her eyes got wide as she felt Foxy place

his hand on her chest. Then he slid his hand down her stomach. The whole gang was watching in horror. Freddy tapped Goldie's shoulder. "Goldie, when is a fox's matting

season?" He asked. Goldie pulled out a FazPhone, and after some looking his eyes got wide. "A fox's matting season is around late October to early November, today is

October 23," he said, as he placed the phone back under his hat. Foxy snapped out of his little "Trance" when a sharp sting hit his cheek. He realized that Bonnie had

slapped him. Then without warning, she kicked upward, unpinning herself. She got up, leaving Foxy on the ground. Then she turned around and kicked him in a place that

told him not to touch her. Foxy howled in pain, as the rabbit crossed her arms and walked over to Freddy.

Foxy got up and growled. "Stupid instincts!" He shouted, tears in his eyes. He stood up, and ran after Bonnie. "Bonnie lass I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," it

was no use.


	3. Surprising Field Trip!

The next day, they all gathered at the daycare. Foxy tried to kiss bonnie in the parking lot, and Chica had wet herself for about the fourth time today. Miss Higgins stood in

front of the class and said, "Ok children, today we are going to the water park!" "SHUT UP WITH THAT GOD D*MN VOICE!" Goldie screamed. Foxy's eyes got wide, he had

had a fear of water parks ever since he accidently wandered away from his mom when he was Chica's age. He looked at Bonnie, and thought _I can do this, the water park_

 _isn't that bad, I just have to stay close to my girlfriend,_ (Who hates him) _and everything will be fine._ Bonnie walked over to Freddy. Freddy held his hand out to her. Bonnie

placed her hand in his, and Freddy kissed it. Foxy glared at this display with anger and disgust. Just then a piercing wail cut through the air. This cry was from none other

than, Chica. Bonnie ran over to Chica, wide eyed. "Chica, what happened? Are you hurt?" Bonnie asked, sitting down by her. "No I'm okay, but I'm wet!" Chica sobbed.

Goldie face palmed. "FOR THE FIFTH TIME CHICA! YOU DUMB*SS, LEARN HOW TO USE THE POTTY, LIKE A NORMAL ANIMAL!" He screamed. This only made Chica scream.

Making Bonnie (the one with sensitive hearing) cry as well. As the noise from Chica grew, the cries from Bonnie also grew. Eventually, the noise was so loud, Freddy and

Foxy started crying. Goldie sat holding his ears, rocking back in forth on the ground. He pulled his hat over his face and begged for it to stop. Then finally, he screamed.

"SHUT ALL OF YOUR F*CKING MOUTHS!" With that everybody stopped, if Goldie was in tears that meant things were serious.

After packing things up, they got on the bus. Freddy was about to sit with Bonnie, when Foxy pushed passed him, and hurried to sit down. After doing so, he shot Bonnie a

look that said _hey girl, I like you._

Bonnie shot him a look that said _PISS OFF!_ Bonnie turned her face away from Foxy, and gazed out the window. Foxy lunged towards Bonnie and tried to kiss her. Bonnie

shoved him away, but Foxy wanted her. Foxy pounced on Bonnie and tried to kiss her again, but Bonnie held her hands in front of her face. Foxy growled at this. "Bonnie

lass, please just one kiss?" Foxy asked, trying to pry her hands away. "NO! GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!" Bonnie shouted. After about twenty minutes of this, they finally arrived

at the water park. They hopped of the bus, and headed towards the changing rooms. Bonnie went first, and when she came out, she was wearing a purple bathing suit and

water proof training pants. Foxy stared at Bonnie, eyes wide, and tongue out. Bonnie walked over to Freddy, but when it was Freddy's turn to change, Foxy dashed over to

Bonnie. "FOXY I SWEAR TO SCOTT CAWTHON, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Foxy just stood there. "FOXY GO AWAY!" Bonnie screamed. Foxy then kissed Bonnie. "FOXY!

GET AWAY FROM HER!" Freddy shouted. "NO THE LASS IS MINE, I PLAN ON MARRYING HER, AND HAVIN A CHILD!" Foxy shouted back. Bonnie's face turned green. Freddy

pounced on Foxy, and they fought. (Commence Pokémon battle music) _A wild foxy has appeared. Go Freddy! The wild foxy used **bite.** Freddy took **87** damage **.** Freddy used_

 _jump scare. The wild Foxy took 98 damage. The wild Foxy used scratch. Freddy took 32 damage. Freddy used power out. It's super effective! The wild Foxy has fainted._

 _What's this? Freddy is evolving! Freddy has evolved into Fronnie!_ Foxy laid there, groaning in pain. Bonnie ran to Freddy, and hugged him. "Am I interrupting?" A voice said.

Bonnie and Freddy turned around. What they saw sent a chill up their spines _._ Standing there was a bunny, a chicken, a foxy, and a bear. "Oh hello there," Freddy said. "My

name is Toy Bonnie," the bunny said. "That's Toy Chica, she is 4. That's Mangle, she is 3. That's Toy Freddy, he is 2," "And who is this handsome fellow?" Toy Bonnie said, as

she pushed Bonnie aside, and leaned against Freddy. "Oh, me? I'm Freddy Fazbear," Freddy said, blushing. "Well darling, I think you are the kind of guy for me," Toy Bonnie

said. Bonnie glared. "Who are they?" Toy Bonnie asked, pointing to the other three. The other three joined Freddy and Bonnie. "This is Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie,"

Freddy said. "Freddy is 5. Chica is 2. Foxy and Goldie are 4," Bonnie said. "And I'm 3, and I don't need diapers anymore," Bonnie said, proving she was better. "I hate to ruin

your make up darling," Toy Bonnie said. "But I am 5, and I don't even need training pants," She lifted up her bathing suit skirt, to reveal that there was nothing under the

bathing suit bottom. Then it happened. A puddle started to form around Toy Bonnie, who was still bragging. "Spoke too soon," Goldie said. Toy Bonnie was about to walk

away when she noticed. Her eyes got wide, and she started sobbing. "BUT MAMA SAID I WAS READY FOR UNDERWEAR!" She sobbed, streams of make up running down her

cheeks. "What a baby," Goldie whispered to Bonnie.

After Toy Bonnie returned, she was wearing training pants.

The Fazgang were all floating around in the wave pool around midday. Freddy was getting sick of Foxy constantly hitting on Bonnie, so he thought of a plan to get revenge.

Just then, Freddy heard Goldie screaming and a loud splash. Water sprayed everywhere. He looked up, trying to find the source of the splash, but instead, he found a high

diving board. All of a sudden, Freddy remembered that Foxy was afraid of heights, which gave him a spectacular idea. "Hey, Foxy, come over here! I want to tell you

something!" Freddy called out to Foxy in attempt to lure him toward the high dive. "What do you want, pretty boy Fazbear?" Foxy snarled as he made his way over to

Freddy, who was already by the high dive. Freddy leaned in close, and suddenly grabbed Foxy and started to climb onto the high dive. "NO! PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN!" Foxy

wailed, already feeling his acrophobia settling in. "Hey, you asked for it, pirate boy!" Freddy sneered. Foxy started sobbing as Freddy reached the platform of the high dive.

"NO! NOT THIS!" He cried. "IS THIS ABOUT BONNIE? I'LL GIVE UP ON HER IF YOU LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" "Oh, I'll let you down from here, alright!" Freddy grinned as

he dropped Foxy off of the high dive. "NOOOOO! FUCKING FUCK!" Foxy sobbed. He was terrified, and at this moment, he did what any baby would do. He wet himself in

midair. Pee rained down on the Fazgang, and Foxy hit the water with a loud splash. The piss splattered on Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie, turning the water around them a dark

blue. "OH DEAR GOD, IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" Goldie screamed. "FOXY! I HATE YOU!" Bonnie cursed. And of course, Chica started bawling. Again, for about the 50th time

that week. Freddy snickered as Foxy resurfaced, in shock. Goldie quickly swatted at the dark blue water around him, turning the water back to normal. Another splash

sounded, and liquid rained down on the Fazgang, but this time, it wasn't piss. "Hey, guys!" Toy Freddy popped up from beneath the surface of the water, startling all three

and making Chica cry even harder. "Aren't you one of those four pretentious d-bags from earlier?" Goldie said as he glared at Toy Freddy. "Actually, no, I'm different from

them," He replied. "Guys, I really need to pee, can I just do it here in the water?" Toy Freddy asked. "Dude, no! Foxy just took a piss, and the water turned bright blue!"

Bonnie exclaimed. "Isn't water already blue?" Toy Freddy asked stupidly. Goldie facepalmed. "No, you imbecile! Water is colorless!" Goldie snapped. Toy Freddy was sure a

lot dumber than his Fazgang counterpart. "Whatever, I'll just do it here," Toy Freddy said as he began to empty his bladder. "Hell, no! I'm out of here!" Goldie exclaimed as

he dragged Chica and Bonnie along with him and swam away. Suddenly, a bright blue cloud appeared around Toy Freddy, and people started frantically swimming away from

him. "Oopsie," Toy Freddy stammered. Bonnie caught the sight of Toy Bonnie walking by the pool and pointed to her. "Look, there comes Miss Vain Baby-face," She scoffed.

"Maybe you should trip her, see how she likes it," Goldie muttered. "I tripped once. It hurt!" Chica whined. "Ok, calm down, ChiChi, I've gotta go trip some bitch," Bonnie

snapped. As Toy Bonnie walked by the wave pool, Bonnie stuck out her leg and with a scream, Toy Bonnie faceplanted into the shallow end of the wave pool. "OH MY GOD! I

JUST REDID MY MAKEUP!" She sobbed. "I gotta finish this attack. Chica, I need your help!" Goldie called. "Why do you need me?" Chica questioned. Goldie picked up Chica,

took off her diaper, and held her over Toy Bonnie. "You know what Chica? Go potty!" Goldie commanded as Chica pissed all over Toy Bonnie. "OH MY GOD! WHY?" Toy

Bonnie wailed hysterically. "Nice, Chica! Bonnie exclaimed as high-fived Chica. A little too hard, though. Chica started sobbing from the pain. "THAT'S THE 51st TIME THIS

WEEK, CHICA!" Goldie screamed, ballistic.


End file.
